This invention relates to conveyors in general and, in particular, to a new and useful conveying trough comprising a guide plate secured to the coal face sidewall of the trough, and a base frame secured to the waste sidewall of the trough, with the guide plate being associated with a running surface for the track wheel of a cutter or another winning machine bridging the trough in a gantry-like manner, and with the base frame being equipped for moving the cutter therealong.
Conveying troughs of this kind in which the base frame is equipped with a chain guide for moving the cutter are known. For this purpose, a chain extending in the working direction is run in the base frame, and one or more sprocket wheels provided on the cutter, engage the chain. Such chain guides have proven to be satisfactory. However, during operation of the cutter, as a rule, the sprocket wheels are exposed to extreme loads resulting from the occurring transverse forces and tilting moments, and the present invention is directed to remedial measures therefor.